Simul Curare
by DreamerInVain
Summary: And they will be okay.


My second venture into the world of ff...

This is my vision of the events that occurred after Milagro.

disclaimer: do I have to write it. Not mine. There you have it.

Hope you'll enjoy reading. :)

P.S. Pardon my Latin, because it's a little rusty so I had a little help and I'm not really sure I got the title right.

The police was going around Fox Mulder's apartment looking for evidence of a committed crime. Mulder was talking to one of the policemen stealing concerned glances towards his partner who was sitting on his sofa. What unnerved him the most was the lack of recognition in her eyes. He concluded his conversation with the policeman promising both Scully and himself would come to the station to give their statements the first thing in the morning.

Still unsure of how to approach his partner, he decided physical contact would be too much so approaching her slowly he whispered her name in question: "Scully?" No response. He tried again, a little louder: "Scully?" Still nothing. Reluctantly, he touched her shoulder lightly with two fingers not at all surprised when she jumped slightly at the contact, but still staying absolutely silent. "C'mon Scully. Let's get you home. I told the officer we'll give our statements tomorrow." Her only response was getting up and going towards the door of his apartment pausing slightly before opening them. Still afraid to touch her, he let her lead the way to his car.

He was worried because she didn't utter a single word since all of this happened- not when he found her lying covered in blood, not moments later when she clutched him in a desperate embrace, not when the police came. That is what scared him the most. He remembered Donnie Pfaster and the number he did on her, but back then she did not let her desperation get the better of her.

They were driving in the car, she was seated next to him, still clutching the blanket he wrapped around her earlier in the evening after refusing to go the hospital with a vigorous shake of the head. They finally arrived in front of her building and he stepped out of the car to open the door for her. She got out, her stare still blank, her motions as on autopilot.

When they arrived in front of her apartment door, she took out her keys and gave them to him. Understanding what she wanted him to do, he unlocked the door and let her in. She went straight to the bathroom and surprisingly enough, let them wide open. Not sure what to make of it, he sat on her sofa and decided to wait for her. He expected to hear the sound of a shower being turned on but eerie silence was all that enveloped her apartment. Mulder slowly walked to the bathroom but stopped abruptly in front of the open door. Scully was standing in front of the bathroom mirror, the blanket she was wrapped in before now pooled at her feet. She wasn't moving at all, only staring expressionlessly at her blood- covered blouse.

He could not stand to look at her in that condition anymore so he stepped into the bathroom and stood in front of her, blocking her vision of the mirror. "Scully", he said, making a gesture towards the toilet seat, "please sit down." She obeyed. "C'mon now, you should take off your blouse." No response. "Please Scully, don't do this to yourself. C'mon now." He was starting to get desperate and the growing feel of panic that planted itself in him upon finding her seemed to overwhelm him. He's never seen her like this. She was always trying to be the strong one, always bouncing back quickly, no matter what life put in front of her. "Scully?" Finally, she started unbuttoning her blouse, seemingly unaware of her partner's presence who had enough common sense to turn around and exit the bathroom to give her some privacy. He left the bathroom door opened and proceeded to her living room.

He didn't know the time that passed before she stepped out of the bathroom. She was approaching him wearing a bathrobe and holding her bloody clothes in her right hand. Extending that hand towards him she only said: "Evidence." After hours of silence, this one word made him want to cry in relief. It meant she was slowly snapping out of her shock, but also that the worst was yet to come. Nodding slowly, he got up and went in search of something that he could put the clothes in. When he came back ,she was sitting stiffly on the end of the sofa. Mulder sat down on the opposite end, leaning his elbows on his knees, trying to gather his thoughts and decide what to do next. "Scully… maybe you should go and get some sleep… I can get you some water and a… a sleeping pill."

Although he wanted desperately to have her talk to him, he knew she was not to be pushed. It was always like that between them. She would tell him, but in her own time, when she processed everything herself first. Although he wasn't sure her coping mechanism was for the best, he knew he couldn't change her and if he insisted, she would not confide in him at all.

Realizing he got a little carried away, he repeated his proposition: "Scully, sleep?" Turning her head toward him and nodding slowly she said: "Okay." She stood up and started walking towards her bedroom. By the time he poured her a glass of water and found her some sleeping pills, she was snuggled under the blankets. Mulder sat on the edge of the bed, his hip brushing her knee and extended his hands, one holding the water and one the pills. . "Hey, take these two and go to sleep." She took the offered things and when she was done, lay down again. He awkwardly arranged the blankets around her and got up from the bed. "Scully, err…. I would like to stay here tonight… if you don't mind. My apartment is still a crime scene and I know you don't want to hear this but… I just don't want to leave you alone tonight… okay? I'll take the couch and…yeah. " He was about to leave her room when she called his name: " Mulder?" _That's three words_, he gave a mental count and turned around. "Would you mind staying here with me until I fall asleep? Just until then?" He was so taken aback not just by her suggestion but also because that was the first full sentence he heard her utter since the beginning of all this mess. Realizing she was still waiting for his response, he uttered a quick "Yes" and dragged a chair close to her bed. "Close your eyes Scully. I'm not going anywhere." Minutes later, the sleeping pills have taken effect and she was deeply asleep. He could not bring himself to leave her side so he decided to spend the night watching over her, knowing sleep was not going to come. His night was spent watching over her and thanking whatever forces existed that the sleeping pills took her nightmares away.

When she started to stir awake, he got up from the chair, stretching the sore muscles. He didn't want her to know he spent his night by her bedside playing a silent sentinel so he went to the kitchen and busied himself with making coffee. He heard the bathroom door being opened and closed. Minutes later, she stepped into the kitchen and sat on one of the chairs at the table. "Coffee?" he asked extending a hand holding the hot beverage. She accepted, gratefulness reflected in her eyes.

Reluctant to breach that subject but knowing he had to, he started: "Err… you know we have to go to the station to… to give our statements." Seeing her shoulders stiffen he quickly continued: " … but if you prefer… I can make a call and tell them we'll come tomorrow, or… " He didn't manage to finish his sentence because he was interrupted by Scully: " It's okay, we'll go now. Just… just let me finish my coffee and get dressed and then… then we'll go." "Okay, okay" , he said. " I'm going to wash up a bit… and… you… when you're ready, just say so."

The trip to the police station was silent, the only thing that could be heard was a small hum coming form the radio. Mulder was the first to give his statement and he waited anxiously for Scully to be finished with giving hers. When she exited the interrogation room, she locked eyes with him and gave him a silent "let's go" look. He drove her back to her apartment and followed her to her apartment door. Unlocking it, she left it open in silent invitation. He closed the door behind him and turning around, he found her toeing off her shoes and curling herself on the sofa. Threading carefully around her again, he sat on the arm of the sofa.

They were sitting like that in silence for quite some time. Suddenly, she got up and approached him extending her hand towards him. He took the proffered hand and she tugged lightly. Taking the hint, he stood up to face her, her hand still in his. Without a word, she released his hand and stepped closer to him, wrapping her arms around him, pulling him into an embrace. He reacted instantly, wrapping his own arms around her, clutching her to him. They stood like that, not talking, just taking deep breaths, giving strength to each other.

She will be okay. And when she's ready, he will help her heal. And they will be okay.


End file.
